


Kiss Me at Midnight

by briewinchester



Series: clingy!girlfriend!Lucifer and annoyed!nothisboyfriend!Sam [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer experiences ringing in the new year for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer was watching one of the many New Year’s Eve programs on television. He was mesmerized by all the fanfare and festive decorations. He really liked the one host, Ryan something, but that’s beside the point. He was so enthralled with this celebration of a new year, but he didn’t understand most of it. That’s where his boyfriend came in.

“Sam, why do you humans put so much effort into celebrating a new year? What’s the point?” he asked innocently. Well, as innocent as Lucifer could be.

“Because people want to start over, wipe the slate clean and challenge themselves to be better human beings.” he said, not paying much attention to the tv or Lucifer for that matter.

Lucifer just nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer, and went back to watching the television. Sam sighed heavily as he continued to stare into space, wondering how this became his life. Before Lucifer came along and practically kidnapped him, forcing him to be his boyfriend, Sam was happy. Let me rephrase that, he was as happy as a hunter could be. He had his brother at his side, an angel he was beginning to think of as a friend; life was good. Well, as good as it could get.

Sam missed riding in the Impala, listening to his brother sing along, albeit badly, to the radio or one of his many mullet rock tapes. He missed doing research while Dean laid around, eating junk food, and watched crappy daytime television.

Lucifer’s focus was intently on the television when Ryan something, still doesn’t matter, announced that the countdown to midnight would be happening in a few short moments. The camera panned over to the giant ball that was set up in Times Square and Lucifer was enthralled by its beauty. Its sparkling surface matched the twinkle Lucifer almost always seemed to have in his eye.

The countdown had finally begun and Lucifer’s excitement grew with each number in the countdown. He watched as the ball made its decent and he was on the edge of his seat at the count of two. Lucifer’s eyes grew wide as music began to play and confetti seemed to fall from the sky like a gentle rain on a warm spring day.

Lucifer was waiting for something to happen, something to let him know that it’s a new year. He frowned when nothing happened. “Well, that was disappointing. I still feel the same as I did last year.” he looked over at Sam and noticed that his complaint fell on deaf ears. He sighed and turned his attention back to the television.

He slumped back against the couch, arms folded across his chest and a pout firmly in place, when something on the television caught his attention. He tilted his head, in that confused puppy way that all angels seemed to possess, before it dawned on him. They were kissing. Everyone was kissing someone and a smile formed on Lucifer’s lips. ‘Maybe something good can come out of this stupid holiday.’ he thought to himself. He scooted toward Sam and threw his leg across Sam’s lap, straddling him.

Sam was still lost in his thoughts before he was abruptly brought out of them by having a lap full of archangel. He squawked and jumped before placing his hands on Lucifer’s hips to keep him from falling to the floor. Sam looked down at where his hands have placed themselves and frowned. ‘Why didn’t I just let him fall to the ground?’ Sam thought to himself. His eyes widened in horror. ‘Oh God! Don’t tell me I’m actually starting to care about this bratty child!’ he started to panic and remove his hands.

Lucifer smiled and placed his hands over top Sam’s. “It’s alright Sam. I don’t mind.” Lucifer saw the panic welling up in Sam’s eyes and removed his hands, not wanting to make the youngest Winchester any more uncomfortable than he already was.

He scooted back til he was sitting on Sam’s knees to give him some breathing room. Sam saw the gesture for what it was and relaxed. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and steady his racing heart. He looked at Lucifer and cleared his throat. “D-did you want something?” he asked nervously. He mentally berated himself. ‘This is Lucifer! Of course he wants something!’

Lucifer just sat there, like he had all the time in the world, and looked at Sam. He moved forward just a bit, making sure it was alright with Sam. Getting a nod of approval, Lucifer moved forward just a bit more. He looked back at the tv and then back to Sam. “I want to do that.”

Sam looked over Lucifer’s shoulder so he could get a better look at the television. The camera was panning all across the sea of people, kissing their significant others. Sam looked back at Lucifer, sighed, and gave a nod of approval. He’s learned that it’s better to just give Lucifer what he wanted because he can’t take any more of his damn singing!

Lucifer smiled gleefully and leaned his upper body toward Sam, resting his hands on those broad shoulders. He gently pressed his lips to Sam’s, making sure he’s not scaring the poor boy. When he felt no resistance coming from Sam, he deepened the kiss.

Sam was surprised at how quickly he responded to the kiss. He had no idea how long it lasted but when he pulled away, he was panting and _hard_. He gulped in some much needed air to resupply the oxygen that had escaped his brain.

Lucifer sensed the change in Sam’s behavior. He looked at Sam; panting, eyes lust-blown, and his obvious arousal tenting his jeans. There’s two choices that Lucifer could make here. One, he could totally take advantage of the situation and just take what he wants. Or two, he could back away. He could let Sam have the time he needs to process and wait for Sam to come to him.

Lucifer chose the second option. He backed away from Sam and climbed off his lap. He smiled gently at him and whispered, “Happy New Year, Samuel.” before retreating to his bedroom. He could wait. Lucifer was nothing but patient.

Sam was left on the couch, confused and hard. What the fuck just happened?! Did he really get hard from kissing  _Lucifer_?! He ran his fingers through his hair and gripped it tight. He let out a frustrated growl as his head hit the back of the couch. Sam was having a silent freak-out. He couldn’t believe this! How the fuck did this happen?! When did he start developing feelings for-for  _Lucifer_?!

Sam blew out a final breath. ‘Ah, fuck it!’ he thought to himself. He scrambled off the couch and hastily turned off the television and lights. He practically ran to Lucifer’s room and knocked on the door. He didn’t wait for a ‘come in’ before he was barging in. Lucifer smiled at him and beckoned him closer. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and looked up at him. “I’ve been waiting for you.” he smirked before capturing Sam’s lips once again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam enthusiastically returned the kiss, framing Lucifer’s face in his giant hands to deepen the kiss.

Lucifer moved his arms so that his hands came to rest on Sam’s slender hips. He pushed Sam’s t-shirt up a little and rubbed his thumbs across those jutting hipbones.

Sam subconsciously moved into the touch and moaned into Lucifer’s mouth. He moved his hands away from Lucifer’s face to the angel’s hips.

 With just a thought, Lucifer got rid of both their clothes; too impatient to take it slow. He quickly manhandled Sam onto the bed and straddled his thighs.

Sam let out an indignant squawk at the sudden movement to the bed. He was panting and looking up at Lucifer with lust-filled eyes.

Lucifer stared back at Sam as he ran his fingers over Sam’s muscular torso. He was so enthralled with the feeling of firmness underneath his fingers.

Sam watched as the man on top of him touched him with a gentleness he’s only felt from Dean when he would patch him up after a brutal hunt.

He continued to stare as Lucifer mapped out the contours of his muscles. He gently placed his hands over top of Lucifer’s. “Uh, have you done this before? Ever?” he asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Lucifer smirked down at the brunette. “Oh Sammy. I’ve been preparing for this for a long time.”

Sam’s eyes widened and then grimaced. “Oh my God! You’ve been watching porn! Haven’t you?” he covered his face with his hands and started mumbling to himself.

Lucifer pouted and idly ran his finger up and down Sam’s sternum. “Does that bother you? Do you not want me anymore?” he started to get off Sam’s thighs.

Sam reached out and stopped Lucifer from moving. “No. I mean, I do. Want you that is, but why didn’t you just come to me?”

Lucifer settled back on top of Sam. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. “I didn’t think you would want me to. You would’ve yelled at me and then I would’ve had to threaten you—blah, blah, blah.”

Sam made a face of agreement. The bratty child had a point. Sam looked up at the blond haired, blue-eyed man. He never really noticed before but he was really beautiful.

He reached out and ran his fingers over Lucifer’s face. Sam felt as if he could see Lucifer’s true form and his immaculate beauty took Sam’s breath away.

“You are so beautiful.” he stated as he stared at Lucifer in awestruck wonder.

Lucifer smiled down at Sam. He caressed Sam’s cheekbone. “As are you Samuel.”

Sam smiled shyly and looked away. He knew he looked okay, but he didn’t believe it. He always felt awkward when someone complimented him.

He’s always thought himself too freakish, unnaturally tall, and too geeky to catch anyone’s eye. When he managed to catch someone, he felt like a blushing virgin bride on her wedding night.

Lucifer watched Sam with conscientious curiosity. He managed to enter Sam’s mind in his moment of insecurity.

He frowned at how Sam saw himself.  _‘This just won’t do.’_  Lucifer thought to himself.

Lucifer sighed. He turned Sam’s face and looked him in the eye. He smiled at him sympathetically. “Samuel, you are beautiful. I want you to believe that.”

Sam looked away from Lucifer’s piercing gaze and nodded. Lost in his thoughts, Sam started to subconsciously stroke over Lucifer’s thighs.

As Lucifer watched Sam sort through some issues, his arousal was beginning to become interested again. He couldn’t help it. He ground himself down into Sam, gaining the young man’s attention.

Sam smiled at the man and thrust his own hips up against Lucifer’s cock. The slip sliding friction making Sam moan and tried to speed things along.

Lucifer closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure. So many different feelings and sensations were traveling throughout his body and it started to become overwhelming.

He sped his hips up, encouraging Sam to do the same. He felt hot all over and a strange heat became evident deep in his lower belly.

It felt strange and really good all at the same time. He gasped when he felt a hot liquid spilling out over his belly and Sam’s dick.

Watching Lucifer experience his first orgasm, was the hottest thing Sam had ever seen. He threw his head back against the pillow as his own load of come mixed with Lucifer’s.

Sam lay motionless, panting and covered in sweat and come, as he came down from his post-orgasmic high.

Lucifer watched the human; fascinated as Sam became boneless on the mattress. He was intrigued by the way Sam reacted after it was over.

“Can we do that again?” he asked curiosity in his voice.

Sam barely had the energy to open an eye, let alone speak. “I can’t right now. I’m too tired. Ask me again in a couple of hours.” Sam tried to roll to his side but he was still pinned to the bed by a pouting archangel.

Lucifer had a full pout on his face at Sam’s answer. “But, I wanna do it now! I learned lots of stuff in my ‘research’. Please Sammy? Pretty please? I’ll start singing.”

Sam pulled Lucifer down and kissed him and situated them so that Sam was practically laying on top of Lucifer. “I don’t care. You’re going to wait and then you can do whatever you want.”

Lucifer smirked as the hunter snuggled closer and fell into sleep. He started to sing ‘Stairway to Heaven’ as he thought up ways to play with his boyfriend.

 


End file.
